


On the Job

by LegendsofSnark



Series: WinterHawk Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Mission Fic, Sub!Bucky, Voyeurism mention, dom!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Clint and Bucky are bored on a mission. Bucky and Clint finds a way to pass the time.





	On the Job

The mission is slow. 

Like, really, really slow. 

The person that they're looking for has yet to show up and Clint thinks that maybe he's going to lose his goddamn mind. They're sitting in the back of the restaurant. Them being himself and his partner for the mission, Bucky. 

Bucky was quiet himself. His metal arm hidden beneath the sleek, red and black three-piece suit that Stark had designed for Bucky. There were weapons hidden beneath the suit in case he needed them. Clint is dressed the same, more black overtones on his suit and a nice little pouch in the back for his bow and arrow. Bucky's tapping the table with his metal arm, his eyes are down cast and obviously he's bored out of his mind. 

Clint doesn't blame him. Except he's keeping himself more entertained than Clint seems to be. 

The restaurant patrons don't seem to pay all that much attention to them. Not that Clint wants them to, and he's grateful that the place is badly lit and not that many people are there. 

Clint shifts in his seat. He moves a hand towards Bucky's lap. Slowly and surely he finds his crotch. Clint gives it a slight squeeze, watches his partner tense up and he grins. 

He has an idea. 

Clint shuts his comm off. He's sure that Coulson wouldn't mind all that much. He definitely wouldn't want to hear the two of them doing what he had in mind, not after the last time he accidentally forgot to turn them off and Coulson got an earful of Bucky calling Clint 'daddy' and both of their orgasms. He also didn't want Coulson jerking off again to them. 

The man had admitted it to Clint the last time mostly because he felt horrible about it and didn't want to live with that over his head. 

Clint had to admit however that it was hot, but the possessive part of him didn't like the fact that someone else listened to the sounds his boy made. 

"Get on your knees under the table, baby. While we wait we can have some fun." 

Bucky sits up straight. He looks around the restaurant and when he's sure that no one is watching he slips under the table. 

"It's a tight squeeze." Bucky says. "But I can fit." He quickly adds when he feels Clint's hand running through his locks, undoing the ponytail and letting the hair fall down to his shoulders. "What do you want me to do?" 

Clint uses his other hand to undo his pants and pulls his flaccid dick out. "You're going to keep it in your mouth until either I come from the heat of your mouth or the guy that we're looking for shows up. What do you say, baby? You up to it?" 

Bucky doesn't answer. Instead, he dips his head and takes Clint into his mouth. He holds Clint's dick against his tongue. 

"Oh fuck." Clint moans. He wraps his hand tightly in Bucky's hair, pulling his head further down onto his cock. "Okay baby. I'm gonna check a few messages. You just stay there. You relax." 

Clint slips his phone out of his pocket and begins checking his messages, emails and whatever else. He sees Bucky rest his head on against Clin't thigh and feel his body relax

"Baby?" 

"Mmm?" Bucky's response comes out groggily and warm. He was falling asleep. 

Clint can't keep the smile off his lips. "Nothing. Just relax." 

"Mmm." 

**Nat || 5:03 pm ** _ how's the mission?  _

**Clint || 5:04 pm ** _ slow guy hasn't shown up. Bored _

**Nat || ** _ buck is with you. Sure the two of you can find something to do to pass the time ;)  _

Clint chuckles. Of course, Natasha of all people knew what Clint would have in his mind. 

**Clint || 5:07 pm ** _ you already know it  _

He continues searching through his messages, responding to them and soon he's bored again. 

He thrusts up, causing Bucky to groan and sits his head up. "Clint?" 

"Suck me off." 

Bucky nods and begins bobbing his head around, keeping Clint deep in his mouth. 

Clint tosses his head back against the chair and closes his eyes. He just takes in the pleasure. 

"That's it, baby. Take me as deep as you can." Clint whispers. "Take my cock. It's all yours. Just for you. You make me feel so good. I'm gonna come soon. Think you can take it all? Swallow my come like the good little slut that you are?" 

Bucky nods his head. 

"Good boy. Go faster." 

Bucky speeds up his movements, Clint feels the warmth spread in his stomach. He grips Bucky's hair tighter and keeps his head down. 

"I'm gonna come. You're going to swallow every last drop. Do you understand me?" 

Bucky nods again. 

Clint pulls at Bucky's hair, pulls his head up so that their eyes meet. 

"I love you so much, Buck." 

Clint comes, his eyes closed as he feels Bucky's throat constrict around his cock, milking him. 

Once he stops, Bucky pulls back. His lips are red, puffy and he looks absolutely debauched. 

Clint loves it. 

"How are you?" 

Bucky wipes his mouth. His eyes are blown wide with lust at Clint. "Green. Definitely green. Is the guy here yet?" 

Clint glances around the room and sure enough, their man has made his way into the restaurant. He's sitting in the middle and ordering, flirting with the waiter. 

"Yes, baby. He's here. Looks like I can't get you off." Clint tries to keep the sadness out of his voice. His boy had done so well and he wants to return the favor. 

"It's okay. I came already. My pants are ruined and Stark is going to freak the fuck out but I enjoyed myself. I really did." 

"But--" 

"But nothing." Bucky gets off the floor and sits back next to Clint. "You can treat me later. Okay?" 

Bucky leans over and places a kiss on Clint's cheek. "Once we catch this guy we can have all the fun we want." 


End file.
